Harry Potter and the Class Reunion
by panneler-san
Summary: Neville had become – as Ginny had put it several weeks prior – hot. Rated T for Hippogriffs


**So this is a bit late, but Happy Christmas! I truly don't know what you will think of this, as I have never written anything of the kind, so please tell me your honest thoughts. I thank those of you who choose to read my works. Your support means everything to me. Enjoy.**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

When Harry Potter received the invitation to the Hogwarts Class reunion, he promptly burned it much in the fashion that his Uncle Vernon – Rest his soul – had done with his first school letter.

James started crying in the kitchen as Harry swept the ashes into the corner of the fireplace. His wife, Ginny, came into the living room just as there was no trace of the invitation left. "Harry, come help me feed James," she said. "He's throwing his carrots into the chandelier, I can't keep up with – what are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing, Ginny, dear," said Harry, waving his wand behind his back to transfigure the ashes into a log. "Just thinking about if it's time to use the fireplace again."

She shook her head. "Well, not yet, I think. It's only July."

Harry laughed a little and started toward the kitchen. "Yes, you're right…completely inappropriate for this month…that wouldn't happen, would it? Yes, there is _no_ way I'm going…"

By the time he reached the kitchen, James had his hamburger hanging from the chandelier as well.

The very next day two letters arrived. As Harry stared at the owls that had dropped them into his lap at the breakfast table, he felt a very strong sense of déjà vu. He shredded the letters with a simple charm and flushed them down the loo. Once back to the table, he gave the fowl a very stern look.

The larger of the two pecked at his hand angrily before they took off through the window. Harry sighed and finished his toast.

The next morning when he woke up, a sleeping Ginny by his side was covered in roughly fifty letters. Harry peeled them all of in outrage before she could wake up and dumped them in the trash.

The rest of the week continued that way. Harry found letters in James's crib, the cupboards in the bathroom, the toaster, his coat pockets, and even two were hidden in Ginny's underwear drawer (he had been searching for his favorite tie).

At breakfast, Harry had the largest smile on his face James had ever seen, and he ooed and awed appropriately. "Finally," said Harry, "Sunday. My favorite day of the week, personally. Do you know why that is, James?"

James laughed and tossed his egg at his father, who dodged.

Ginny came into the dining room with a plate of bacon and rolled her eyes. "Because there's no post on Sundays?"

"Right you are, Ginny!" he said. This was all starting to feel very familiar to him. "There's no post on Sundays."

James was laughing, flinging bacon and eggs at the windows which Harry then noticed had at least five thousand owls flying at break-neck pace straight at him.

His Uncle Vernon – rest his soul – had rubbed off on him more than he thought. "GINNY, CLOSE THE WINDOWS!"

Ginny screamed when the first owl swooped into the room. James laughed hysterically when letters began pouring out of the fireplace. Harry knew there was no escape. "HARRY JAMES POTTER!" his lovely wife screamed, "HAVE YOU BEEN AVOIDING LETTERS AGAIN?"

They were up to their ankles in paper. There was only one way to stop his house from being _destroyed_. "I'll go!" he yelled. "I'll go to the bloody reunion, okay? I'LL GO TO THE BLOODY REUNION!"

Ginny wore her very best green dress. Harry wore a very sour expression. "You're being ridiculous, Harry," said Ginny. "You're going to see all our old school friends – why are you so upset?"

Harry refused to answer.

"I heard Ron is canceling his Quidditch Tour just to come. He's really busy, you know – his and Hermione's wedding is next month, and Hermione had to go out of her way to find a babysitter for Rose. You know why? _So she could come today!_"

"I don't want…" Harry mumbled, "You know…_Him…_It's been awkward ever since…"

Ginny laughed. "That's the only reason? Harry, you should be happy for him. Come on, we're here. Give the Threshal a pat for me."

Hogwarts had never looked more uninviting.

Many of his old classmates ran up to him and they talked about what had happened to them over the years. Many people congratulated them on James's first birthday, and asked if they could come babysit sometime and bring their own children. The Weird Sisters were a thing of the past, but Professor McGonagall had invited the broken-up band back to Hogwarts to remind them of the old days. Harry spotted Dean by the punch.

"Have you heard, Harry?" asked Dean as he led him to a table, "Luna Lovegood had twins. Twins! And her husband is just as barmy as she is!"

Ginny nudged him in the ribs.

"Ouch," Harry muttered. "What is it?"

"Look," she whispered, and pointed to the end of the table they had sat at.

There, in all his glory, sat Severus Snape. He looked, to Harry, positively pissed off. Harry felt uncomfortable – although he had known for at least ten years that his least favorite professor had survived Nagini's vicious attack, it was still odd to see him _alive_. Everybody had thought he had died.

Snape sat unmoving, his arms crossed in a very uptight manner and a stone expression on his face. No one talked to him, although many people were grouped around him.

Harry himself felt like joining the throng of people, just in case he had an opportunity to say hello. Everyone around him seemed as if they wanted to say something, but didn't know what. He was at an even bigger loss than they, and none but the man himself and his wife knew why. Padma Patil (seemingly appearing out of thin air) to Harry's left suddenly gasped. "Look!" she cried. "Who _is_ that?"

It was Neville.

But not just any Neville – it was Neville Longbottom.

"I will never get used to this," said Ginny, staring at their old friend.

"Join the club," muttered Harry.

Neville had become – as Ginny had put it several weeks prior – hot. Harry had never been attracted to men, but even he had to admit that something had happened to poor, fat, blundering Neville. He had grown at least six inches from their school days. He was lean, strong, and had grown his hair out in a fashion that surprisingly fit him rather well.

If Harry had passed him on the streets, he wouldn't have recognized him.

"That's Neville," said Hermione, who suddenly appeared behind them.

"Hey, Hermione."

"Hullo, Harry, Ginny. How's James?"

"Still kicking."

"Neville?" Padma shrieked. "_Longbottom_, Neville?"

"Well, in a manner of speaking," said Harry.

Ginny stomped on his foot.

Everyone, it seemed was watching Neville now. Padma had always been prone to faint easily, and had even passed out once or twice in their old school days. Having remembered this well, Dean stood behind her, arms slightly out, ready to catch should she fall. "Wow," she said. Neville winked at their old classmate Susan Bones, who visibly swooned. "I'm still single, thankfully…"

Ron appeared next to his fiancé. "Hey, Harry!" he said cheerfully. "Seen Neville? Everyone's going mad."

As if to prove him right (although it wasn't necessary in the least) Draco Malfoy suddenly grabbed his wife and sister-in-law's hands and had to practically drag them away from the dance floor. As they settled somewhat near the group surrounding Snape, Malfoy and Harry's eyes met. They exchanged brief nods, as was tradition of their cold, newfound acquaintance. Snape seemed even more ornery than he had been before, and Harry could only guess it was due to Neville's appearance at the party. The reason being all the loud, rude, flirtatious, and obnoxious girls that now took residence near his seat. Harry, although he would ponder many nights why in the years to come, felt sorry for him.

Seeing the new masses, Dean whistled. "I bet he could take any girl here home today," he said. "I'm jealous."

Harry couldn't help it – he smirked.

"I'm putting my money down on Padma," said Ron. Padma had already crossed the sea of Witches and asked him to dance.

"I bet Susan's got more of a chance," Dean argued. "She's got bigger…uh…you know."

Susan had also grouped around Neville. Ginny rolled her eyes. Harry rose his eyebrow gingerly. The girls circled around Snape were being more obnoxious than any first year student Harry had ever seen. Snape sat steaming in his silence. "I'll bet," said Harry loudly, "That Neville won't take either of them home with him. Someone else. Wager, Ron?"

Ron grinned and reached into his robe pocket, pulling three Galleons out and tossing them onto the table. "You're on, Mate. Dean?"

Harry and Dean added their own money to the small pile, and others systematically joined in.

"I'm in."

Malfoy stepped in suddenly, and all the betters stepped aside. In the tense silence, he pulled his wallet from his robe pocket and, to everyone's surprise, added the entire content. Galleons poured out for almost a minute. Ron's mouth distinctly watered at the sight. It was then Harry realized that the young Malfoy was more than a bit tipsy; his cheeks were flushed from alcohol and the embarrassment of having his wife and legal sister stare at Neville for too long.

"And?" asked Harry. "Who are you betting on?"

"…Padma," said Malfoy.

The tense scene broke as everyone pooled their money on the Patil girl. "Look," cried a Wizard whose name Harry couldn't remember, "Padma's already distracted him!"

Indeed she had. Padma grabbed Neville's arm and started dancing wildly, trying to push Susan away. Ron laughed. "Padma's totally got him."

Snape was now visibly fuming. The girls laughed hysterically. More people were adding money to the pile, murmuring guesses of Susan or Padma. At some point Hermione had enchanted a roll of parchment and a quill to take down everyone's bets so they could be diplomatic and fair about the whole thing. The obnoxious girls shrieked as Padma grabbed Neville's head in both her hands. Snape silently gnashed his teeth and quaked in fury.

Then, the game was decided; Susan tripped. She fell to the floor, and Neville was so absorbed with dancing close to Padma that neither noticed. With every eye in the room watching the couple, not a soul noticed Harry Potter's smile as it crept upon his lips.

Susan forgotten, it seemed the bet was won. Dean groaned in defeat. "No, no!" he cried. "My money…"

"Ha, ha!" laughed Ron.

Malfoy giggled (still drunk).

Suddenly, Neville stopped moving.

Hermione gasped. "Oh, look, he's going to kiss her!"

He dipped his head down to Padma's. She had stars in her eyes, and was grinning as if she couldn't _believe_ how lucky she was. They were centimeters from physical contact…

Snape slammed his hands down on the table and stood up. His chair toppled onto the floor, and the band stopped playing. Everyone stopped dancing, the people stopped shrieking, and Padma never got kissed. He glared at the now silent group of obnoxious girls who looked on in horror. Neville watched the Professor calmly. He was _very_ angry.

"Neville Snape!" he roared, "We are going home _this instant!_"

Everyone looked on as Snape crossed the dance floor, Witches and Wizards jumping out of his way, and could only watch as he grabbed Neville's hand and dragged him toward the entrance hall. They vanished out the doors and a faint _crack _indicated that the couple had apparated away.

Not a soul missed how their fingers had intertwined.

"What?" Ron yelled.

Harry started scooping the Galleons into Ginny's purse, which she held open nonchalantly. "They got into a fight last week," Harry said thoughtfully. "I guess they're making up today?"

"Most likely," said Ginny. "Now that everyone knows, we don't have to keep it a secret anymore, do we?"

No one said a word.

"Anyway, Harry," Ginny said quite seriously, "Do you want to go on a trip with your winnings? You said you would take me to Paris one day."

Harry smiled. "Seeing them wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be," he said. "You were right, Ginny – they _do_ make a cute couple."

As Harry Potter and his wife left much in the same fashion that Mr. and Mr. Snape had, Malfoy passed out from the shock. Ron could only look on in confusion. As Hermione told Harry and his wife later that year, the utter horror on his face did not fade until his own wedding day the next month.

And then he, too, had to agree that Snape and Neville made quite the cute couple (albeit a bit nervously).

The End


End file.
